User blog:0ShadowStories/ERBIdeas - Winchester Brothers VS Brothers Grimm
The famous hunting duo vs the german fairy tale bros. Lets do it. (Dean and Jacob are normal, Sam and Wilheim are in italics. When both rap, its bolded and italicized.) Announcer: EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! The Winchester Brothers VS The Brothers Grimm! BEGIN! Winchesters: The hunter brothers here to steal the show. To even know you two, somebody would have to forego. These germans wouldn't know a demon if it was one of them. Allow us to bring you down and begin to codemn. Send you both back to hell where you belong. Thought you could write household tales, well you were wrong. Get Castiel to help us out and stomp out these bitches. Shoot you with the Colt and leave you in stiches. Crowley would love to get a crack at you two. You'll get covered in more blood then Cinderella's lost shoe. Grimm: We're the true form of fable depection. We both know you two aren't just a fan fiction. Call us Rumpelstiltskin cause we'll tear you in half in this fight. Fighting us will make the road ahead look alright. Remember that you're both nothing more then a means to a end. Both Lucifer and Michael will make you swords to defend. We are the best and we got more. Famous for fairy tales full of blood and gore. Face it, you've both got nobody except each other. Face off against us and get burned faster then your mother! Winchesters: You can try to diss us, but your rhymes fall short. You're stupid fairy tales were used as Nazi support. So back off or be slaughtered like every creature we face. You frighten children, while we defend the human race. And I thought that Meg was a real bitch. We'll leave both you dead and buried in a ditch. The Winchester family is gonna stomp out the brothers Grimm. '' ''Wilhelm and Jacob will be taken to the brim. We'll damn you to both as that's all that's necessary. '' ''Cause your raps are more unfinished then your German Dictionary! Grimm: You've got spine, heart and passion. But you're in for quite a lashin'. If you think you can beat us, you must be insane. Maybe you're demon side is being brought out by that mark of Cain. Gotta say Dean, your jerkish humor is a bit dry. Sam, how many times can you two possibly die? You'll both get gutted like the big bad wolf, fill you up with stones. Our version of fantasy will send a chill through your bones. We inspired disney! So many things left unsaid. Everybody in your series ends up dead! Announcer: WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE. EPIC "Creepy Laughter and Thunder Noises" RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! Hints: '''1) '''Time for a battle. Winner gets the ring and the throne. '''2) '''Time for a rematch. L VS L 2 '''3) '''Gonna do this before ERB does it themselves. '''4) '''King Brat VS Student Brat Category:Blog posts